A Shot in the Dark
A Shot in the Dark '(Case #19) is the second fanmade case of the Twilight Town district and the nineteenth case by CCFan32. Case Background While Junior Officer Michael Collins and the player are patrolling the district during the morning (though it's almost pitch black), they meet the district's mayor, Dennis Hoffman. He welcomes the team into the district and wanted to have a cup of tea with them. Before Michael could decline Dennis' offer, the district's steeple bell rang. Dennis was scared and wondered who could be turned into a pig this time. Abruptly, a giant cloud of purple smoke came out of nowhere and when the cloud went away, all the team saw was a pig before them. Michael freaked out and said that the urban legend was true. He then asks where the player was going. It turns out that the mayor's dead body was found in his own home with a bullet between his eyes. Elizabeth confirmed that the cause of death was a bullet right between the eyes and found out that the mayor was initially choked but didn't die from it. Elizabeth thinks that the mayor fought his killer before being shot to death. The killer was later revealed to be the mayor's wife, Leah Hoffman. Leah had a very unhappy marriage with Dennis. He would always complain which would get on Leah's nerves. She found him very annoying and filed a divorce three decades ago. The divorce would not become final as Dennis used his power and money to bribe his lawyers to not accept it. Leah was unaware of this and discovered this yesterday when she took one of Dennis's calls. Leah was angry and was going to leave Dennis. She planned to take the money that Dennis kept his money in his safe. Michael asked Leah if she was the one who rang the steeple bell but she said that some mysterious figure wearing a long black overcoat was going to assist her in the assassination of Dennis. Michael was shocked to hear that Mr Valentine was an accomplice to Dennis's murder. When Valentine rang the bell, one of their "associates" unleashed a purple cloud of smoke, which provided Leah, time to capture Dennis and assassinate him in his house. In court, the Honorable Kingsley wished that the team would have brung Mr Valentine in court as he believes that everyone who commits a crime should have their punishment. Leah defended herself by stating that without Valentine and their "associate", she wouldn't have been able to kill Dennis. Judge Kingsley disregarded her statement since Leah still murdered the mayor of Twilight Town. Therefore, he handed down Leah a 30-year jail sentence. There were a couple of moments following Leah's arrest ranging from Douglas, being hunted down by his old hacker friend, Scott Walker, to a serious fight in Arnold Young's butcher shop, and to Bradley Lawson's presence at Dennis's home. Michael was concerned for Douglas's safety as he is afraid that something bad will happen to him, considering his hacking past. Victim *'Dennis Hoffman '(Found dead in his own home with a bullet between his eyes) Murder Weapon *'Handgun Killer *'Leah Hoffman' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect uses foot cream Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a memorial poppy *The suspect wears yellow clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect uses foot cream Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a memorial poppy Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a memorial poppy *The suspect wears yellow clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect uses foot cream Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect uses foot cream Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a memorial poppy Killer's Profile *The killer handles guns. *The killer is left-handed. *The killer uses foot cream. *The killer wears a memorial poppy. *The killer wears yellow clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mayor's Home. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photo, Broken Cup; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer handles guns and is left-handed) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Wedding Photo; New Suspect: Leah Hoffman) *Talk to Leah Hoffman about the murder. (Prerequisite: Wedding Photo restored) *Examine Broken Cup. (Result: Tea Cup) *Examine Tea Cup. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Ezekiel Green; Unlocks: Steeple Roof) *Question Ezekiel Green about his cup of tea with the mayor. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Investigate Steeple Roof. (Clues: Butcher Knife; Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Examine Butcher Knife. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Arnold Young) *Talk to Arnold Young about his presence at the steeple. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Butcher Shop. (Clues: Bits of Plastic, Bag; Available at start) *Examine Bits of Plastic. (Result: Name Tag; New Suspect: Roger Armstrong) *Question Roger Armstrong about the victim. (Prerequisite: Name Tag restored) *Examine Bag. (Result: Torn Form) *Examine Torn Form. (Result: Complaint Form) *Analyze Complaint Form. (06:00:00) *Question Arnold Young about his complaint form. (Prerequisite: Complaint Form analyzed) *Investigate Steeple Bell. (Clues: Floorboard; Prerequisite: Talk to Roger) *Examine Floorboard. (Result: Handgun) *Examine Handgun. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (09:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Handgun; New Suspect: Bradley Lawson; Evidence: Killer uses foot cream) *Ask Bradley Lawson how he left prison. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Ezekiel Green about his attempt to swoon Leah. (Available at start) *Talk to Leah Hoffman about Ezekiel's swooning attempt. (Prerequisite: Talk to Ezekiel) *Investigate Shop Counter. (Clues: Torn Pieces of Paper, Mayor's Suitcase; Available at start) *Examine Torn Pieces of Paper. (Result: Faded Receipt) *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Receipt) *Analyze Receipt. (15:00:00) *Quiz Roger Armstrong about the receipt. (Prerequisite: Receipt analyzed) *Examine Mayor's Bag. (Result: Faded File) *Examine Faded File. (Result: Bradley's Files) *Analyze Bradley's Files. (09:00:00) *Talk to Bradley about his friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Bradley's Files analyzed) *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Victim's Safe, Drawer; Available when all tasks above are completed) *Examine Victim's Safe. (Result: Unknown Fabric) *Analyze Unknown Fabric. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a memorial poppy) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Bullet Case) *Analyze Bullet Case. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears yellow clothes) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Break up the fight between Arnold and Roger. (Available at start) *Investigate Butcher Shop. (Clues: Meat Package) *Examine Meat Package. (Result: Rotten Meat) *Analyze Rotten Meat. (09:00:00) *Tell Arnold Young the analysis results. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Rotten Meat analyzed) *Chase after Roger Armstrong. (Reward: Butcher's Apron; Prerequisite: Talk to Roger) *Investigate Steeple Roof. (Clues: Douglas's Laptop; Available at start) *Examine Douglas's Laptop. (Result: Computer Message) *Analyze Douglas's Laptop. (03:00:00) *Ask Ezekiel Green if he saw anyone in the steeple. (Reward: 15,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Douglas's Laptop analyzed) *Find out why Bradley Lawson is at the mayor's home. (All tasks above must be completed first) *Investigate Mayor's Home. (Clues: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Valentine's Letter) *Question Bradley Lawson about Mr Valentine's letter. *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases